Tsuki to Taiyo
by Disneyholica24
Summary: When Sesshomaru comes back from war he finds a grown up Rin and invites her to live in his castle. Will Sesshomaru keep his pride or will the human-hating demon have the ice around his cold heart melted by a human?
1. Memories

A figure walked through the woods, clad in armor of a high ranking officer and nobleman. The powerful air of a prominent demon surrounded him and made him even more respectable and feared. He was beautiful with long silver hair that cascaded down his back, golden eyes that were cold and distant, pointed ears, and pale skin that was marked with purple streaks and a crescent moon upon his forehead. His name was Sesshomaru, son of Inutaisho, the great demon lord. Sesshomaru was given the title of lordship but felt wronged when his father died for he was not gifted with the sword of power that could slay a thousand demons called the Tentsuiga but instead given a sword of healing, the Tensaiga.

This was a great wound to Sesshomaru's massive pride, after all, he was the first born and he was the full-fledged demon not his half-demon brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had always thought humans weak and demons strong that is until his father made the fatal mistake of choosing a human mate. The wench birthed Inutaisho a son and that son was destined for trouble. Sesshomaru never took to his half brother and even less to his father after what he had done. He had stained their strong family tree with a mutt and to top it off gave him a powerful weapon. Sesshomaru was given basically a stick to which he couldn't fight with. For years he lived in absolute loathing of his brother and tried time after time to posses the sword and each time failed.

Sesshomaru hated half-breeds like his brother but he also despised humans. They were frail, weak, and useless and his brother had come to fall for one, a priestess by the name Kikyo. She ensnared him in a trap and sealed him to a tree for 200 years but the seal was broken by the incarnation of Kikyo named Kagome. He thought his brother all the more foolish for striving to protect not only her but his other human companions, a monk and a demon slayer. He was utterly disgusted by this fact but his calm face never showed it. It was in trying to get the sword from Inuyasha that he lost his arm and found something else, something that disproved everything he stood for.

He found a little girl. The little girl was from a village far off and was abused by the villagers for her insolence and silence. She was silent because she lost her voice after losing her family. Sesshomaru never knew this, he thought the girl stubborn, naive, defiant and foolish.. She came to him everyday to check up on his health and offer him human food which he thought was either brave or stupid of her, still she was persistent despite his harsh attitude toward her. Soon though wolves attacked her village and she died by their fangs and it was the Sesshomaru's sword forged of his father's fang gave the child her life back. From that day forward the girl named Rin had been his constant companion , along with his faithful toad demon Jakken.

She filled his life with smiles, flowers, giggles of joy, and also adoration. She loved Sesshomaru no matter what he did or said or what others called him. To her he was her savior, protector, and provider. He was something of a god. She praised his handiwork and when ever he did not catch Naraku, a villain everyone sought to kill, she would always say,

"Don't worry lord Sesshomaru, you will get him next time." and so she kept him going. He would never say or accept it but she gave him hope and love unlike nobody else before. Sesshomaru, who felt pushed aside by his father and had no mate or real companion was given this little girl to dote on him. He had bashed humans and his brother for protecting them but he was no better. Still he would never admit to caring about her or showing his feelings until she died again and he grieved when he found out he could not resurrect her. His heart was twisted in a knot that day at the thought of not being able to save her. His mother, wanting her son to be happy and thinking he had learned a valuable lesson, gave the girl her life again and he was utterly thankful but never said a word. Then he realized just how much he cared.

He kept her in a human village after Naraku was defeated and even he and his brother were on good terms, well as good a terms as one could possibly hope for. Everything was fine and Sesshomaru would often visit Rin and give her a silk kimono. Rin, to him, needed fine clothing, after all, she was his something of his ward. This held true to when once a man tried to ask if Rin was available for marriage for he wanted her to marry his son. The man was killed on the spot. Nobody dare ask such an insolent question to somebody like Sesshomaru, it was far too bold of them. Rin was never to marry somebody so low but then who? If Rin wanted to she could go off and marry, what then? Sesshomaru stopped thinking about it immediately.

He thought of happier times with Rin of when she would ask innocent questions and pretend the world was full of wonder even though she knew very well what danger it held. wasn't idiotic, she was very smart for a child though she got herself in trouble. Sesshomaru had meant to visit her ages ago but then a great war between his people in the west and his enemies in north went on and it dragged on for ages. He had lost track of the days and days it had been in war but that was behind him now, his clan had won. Now, in the present time he and Jakken were on their way to see Rin and give her some gifts. Jakken carried a heavy bag filled with toys, kimonos, and things young ladies would like. He was struggling behind drastically, heaving and sighing while lugging the heavy white bag bursting with goodies. Sweat dotted his green forehead as he almost lost all breathe. He dared not ask Sesshomaru for help for it was his job as Sesshomaru's servant to do anything he said and not ask why or else he would have lumps on his head.

He too was thinking of Rin. He was thinking of how rude she was and how childish but also how troublesome. Jakken couldn't count the number of times Sesshomaru almost killed him for not keeping a watchful eye on the girl. Yet no matter her defiance or rudeness she was always treated better than he. He never knew what was Sesshomaru's reason for treating her so well or keeping her but he daren't ask. All he knew that this girl was more trouble than she was worth, at least to him but both of them went into the village awaiting her smiling face and sweet voice welcoming them back and that, to both of them, was worth all the trouble of keeping her around.


	2. Like Seasons

Sesshomaru entered the glade that led into the village he left Rin in. At first he did not see her which troubled him. Did she move? Why? Had she been captured and killed or worse still, had she died? She was only human after all. But then, her scent greeted him before the sight of her for he had a sensitive nose being a dog demon and all. His keen golden eyes searched the plain for her and upon hearing the joyful giggles of a child he found his eyes settling on a young girl wearing a kimono he had seen Rin wearing the last time he saw her.

He internally sighed, never showing his concern outwardly as the girl ran through the field of flowers, arms stretched out wide. There were other children running with her, little boys and little girls about the same age. Sesshomaru never remembered there being so many children in this village and some of them, he noted, weren't all human. It was then he realized this girl wasn't Rin at all but a hanyou, a half breed.

She carried with her the scent of his brother and his human mate and so he figured this was their child. He blinked upon the thought that this was also his niece but then continued to search the mass of children for Rin, pondering why this girl had on Rin's kimono.

A young woman ran across the fields barefoot her dark brown hair flying freely behind her , her light chocolate brown eyes glistened with happiness, and her smile wide. From her smiling lips came a laugh so sweet and innocent that it was almost child-like and yet it was so feminine and womanly. These features did not concern Sesshomaru as the woman ran, hiking up her cloth kimono to chase after the children but it was her scent.

He had almost not noticed it at first for it was so faint but now he could smell it even more so as she sweated. The scent was completely Rin's. Sesshomaru was baffled and thought perchance his nose was failing him but no he wasn't that old and is nose was so keen in battle. Then he mentally slapped himself for being such a fool. He knew very well that time passed quickly for humans and that they grew.

For him, though, it seemed a mater of days since he last saw her, but upon recounting he knew that to her it was years. So just how many moons had past since he last saw her? She was ten at most and now she was a full woman. Sesshomaru had been careless to think she wouldn't have grown up but somewhere in his mind and heart he was hoping she didn't. She would loose her innocence and be just like every dirty, weak, pitiful mortal if she grew up.

That is what he thought would happen but even as he watched her run ramped through the flowers causing the petals to fly around her he knew that she didn't grow up to be something despicable. No, she was different than the human women he had come across she wasn't a gossiping whore but as innocent and carefree as she had been as a child.

She tripped and fell and the children piled on top of her in a fit of giggles. Suddenly Sesshomaru grew bitter at the thought that these might be her children. Had she gone off and married some good for nothing scum and bore him this bounty of babies? Sesshomaru now dared the man to show his wretched face so he may see who took Rin without asking.

Sesshomaru was wrong though and he came to terms with that after noticing that none of her had her scent or even looked like her. These were just village children, some of them were his brothers but the rest that were human, he realized, belonged to the demon slayer and monk. Rin allowed one of the young girls to braid her hair as she looked upon the village children softly. They all gathered around her their eyes glowed with adoration and respect.

She kneeled like a proper lady with her head held high and her eyes focused on each of the children. Finally what seemed like ages he got to hear her voice after one child asked,

"Lady Rin, will you sing for us?"

She smiled at first then spoke, "Of course little Kikyo. What would you like to hear?"

Sesshomaru noted her being called a lady and also noted her voice. Like her body her voice had grown up too. It was smooth, rich, soft and sweet with a motherly warmth that Sesshomaru never heard before.

"Sing us the song about your lord." Recommended another

"Yeah sing us that song!" the girl named Kikyo agreed

"Oh that tired tune? Surely you have heard it enough I sing it ever day."

"Sing it again!" Another boy cried, jumping up and down

Everyone of the children agreed hollering at her to sing the song in excitement. She gave them a stern glance and told them to settle down. They all did. Sesshomaru didn't look it but he was proud to see her so dominant and respected, even if it was by mere children. Not many could easily make so many children be quiet like that. Rin, who was still like a child at heart, connected with children and so she had a gift with them.

"Alright now is everyone comfortable?"

They all nodded in agreement before she sat straight up cleared her throat and began singing softly for them. It was by then Jakken had finally gotten there, out of breathe and covered in sweat. He plopped down on the soft grass breathing in the scent of spring when he was welcomed by the song of a song he recognized. When he looked up he had the same reaction as Sesshomaru only his was written all over his face. He was in pure shock then shook his head, getting up quickly with his mouth wide open. Surely this was not the bratty little girl he took care of everyday. Her voice was mature, her body was supple, and her face was quiet lovely for a mortal. No, no, this wasn't Rin. But oh it was. He knew this to be true, he also knew the song she was singing.

" _In The Breeze,_

_ In The Forest,_

_ In A Dream,_

_Lord Sesshomaru Where Are You,_

_Jakken Is Serving Under You Too,_

_I Am Waiting On My Own,_

_Please Return To Me Waiting All Alone."_

Her voice was much like the wind through a wind chime, soothing and soft, and as she sang the last note a sense of nostalgia washed over Jakken as he remembered the times she used to sing that while waiting for Sesshomaru to return. He would often call her a bad girl and tell her to be quiet so he could concentrate and that her voice irritated him. Now, it was nurturing and lovely. Jakken wouldn't dare quiet her now. Sesshomaru had never heard this song but he had heard Rin sing as a child, sometimes about him. He too, thought her singing was euphoria for his ears, a voice only described as a rushing river and yet a calm lake.

"Oh Lady Rin, you have such a beautiful voice!" Cried a young boy

"Thank you Chokichi."

"Lady Rin, tell us about your lord. Is he strong and brave like my dad?" Questioned one, getting up and flexing. He had white hair, just like his father Inuyasha.

"Was he smart and cunning like my father?" Asked a young girl with two pigtails who had dark blue eyes like her father, Miroku

"Was he quick and agile?"

"Was he fierce and powerful?"

"Was he loyal and noble?"

"Was he protective?"

"Was he terribly handsome"

"Calm down everyone, please let me speak. My your like crickets, chirp chirp chirp."

Jakken snorted a bit. She was like that too at that age, he could remember her never shutting up with questions. He had to sternly tell her to shut her mouth because she was interrupting Sesshomaru's concentration. Although every time Jakken said that Sesshomaru would turn around and give him a cold stare and tell HIM to shut up or he would whail on him then tell him to be quiet. Jakken could never understand it but then again, he never thought Sesshomaru so brutal as to hit a child.

"My Lord Sesshomaru was all those things and more. He is the most amazing demon of the land and a prince to boot. He's the most powerful, most prominent, and most extraordinary of all the demons."

"That can't be so! My father is most powerful!"

"Inuyasha is strong, I will admit, but most of his power comes from his sword. Without that Inuyasha is weak but my lord has no need for such foolish weapons, no no. He had to struggle with the sword Tensaiga that could only heal people. But did he give up? No, never! That is NOT the way of my lord! He is resilient! He never gave up or gave in and I bet even now as he fights in the war I bet he's going full throttle! I am sure he will win it is very unlikely that he, the great leader that he is, will lose."

Sesshomaru could of beamed with pride but he mustered up a short quick grin and his heart swelled. Truly Rin knew who was boss around here and she knew just what to say without lavishing his name with compliments. Yes, he had raised her well and he patted himself on the back for creating such a proper young lady who spoke with dignity so that everyone heard her and listened good.

"Wow, he sounds amazing!" a young boy cried, eyes wide

"Oh he is! Strong and fierce like a demon should be! I have seen his true form and I am not afraid of him. Nor any demon. I know they are powerful, I'm not a fool but Sesshomaru-sama taught me never to fear your opponent or else they will use that fear against you. How I miss him...it's been so long."

"How does he look? You said he's handsome." giggled Kikyo with a light blush

Rin blushed in return, touching her cheek lightly with a smile. "That he is. He has long silver hair like a waterfall, snowy skin with purple streaks on his cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. He has long claws and pointed ears and deep, emotionless eyes that are gold, like Inuyasha's, only more keen and serious. Ah, he is very striking and full of power. Like, when you see him you just know he's a lord and that you don't want to mess with him."

Sesshomaru thought now was a good time to approach her for he had been sitting there simply watching her and absorbing her grown up form with Jakken. There was something peaceful and tranquil about her voice and presence. The wind shifted moving his hair with it and blowing the petals around her all the more kicking up the pollen. One of the little boys stood up, mouth agape, and pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Look look Lady Rin, is that Lord Sesshomaru?!"  
Rin spun her head toward where the boy was pointing, her braided hair moving tot he side with her head. Those every expressive eyes rounded at the sight of Lord Sesshomaru approaching her with Jakken heaving a large bag. She got up immediately whispering his name softly before she ran full throttle to him. She ran fast like a deer running away from it's prey leaping across the field toward him with her mouth wide open screaming his name happily.

Sesshomaru wasn't prepared for her to run so fast, faster than a normal human, and then leap right at him like that. He was totally caught off guard by her as she hugged him tight and buried her face into his chest. He shifted his footing so that he wouldn't fall down and look like a fool but he was surprised by her actions. His eyes widened a little, barely even noticeable but then went back to his normal unreadable face. Suddenly he felt wetness stain the front of his kimono. Rin was crying and crying hard.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru where have you been!?"

"Rin..."

She looked up at him with her eyes watering. She sniffled lightly then rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm in such a state...I know it displays weakness but I missed you. It's been at least eight years."

"The war lasted a long time, longer than we expected."

"Did you win? Oh what kind of question is that of course you won! I know, you can come inside the house and we can catch up...Oh Hey Jakken!"

"Hey indeed! I see your as rude as always. How dare you leap on my Lord like that! Such defiance is uncalled for! One must properly greet his Lordship by bowing and furthermore-"

"Jakken," Sesshomaru said softly, his voice calm but raising with frustration

Jakken noted the icy tone and immediately shut his trap. Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's top lightly, looking up at him softly.

"No no he's right. I've always troubled you Lord Jakken and for that I'm sorry. I wish I could go back in time and change it all. I can't count the number of times you looked after me and took care of me. And here I am blubbering like a baby because a few years have gone by...My lord I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize. Never apologize for your actions, learn from them."

"Right, I forgot...Well, enough of this then. Your back and that's all that matters. Come on now, follow me inside."

Jakken was stunned at Rin's apology for always thought the girl tried to get on his nerves because she could but now he knew she was a simple child and knew not of what she was doing. She had grown up and Sesshomaru had noticed it too. Humans were like seasons ever changing but Sesshomaru stayed the same. He thought this as he followed her in with all the children tagging at her heels. She stood upright, proper and perfect, eyes alert. Yes, his little Rin had certainly grown up.


	3. Talks of war

Rin led Sesshomaru inside the old priestess Kaede's hut opening the curtains on her windows to let the sun in. Sesshomaru noted the worn out, depressing, barren look to the place; not at all somewhere Rin should be living. It was small, dusty and only had the minimal amount of things to live. There was hot water, a bedroom, and a small place to eat but to Sesshomaru he wrinkled his nose in disappointment and disgust.

"When Lady Kaede passed away she left this house and all her possessions to me. At the time I didn't have a job to pay to live somewhere on my own so it was a good fit. I know it seems very...well old and broken down but you can't spell homely without home. I added a few of my own touches here and there to liven the place up a bit."

Sesshomaru still looked on with cold eyes at the pitiful little hut she dared called a home. It would have been alright for a few weeks just to start off with but for eight years Rin had been living in this squalor, meager, bare, sloppily put together home? The house smelled of mildew and the wood was rotted from rain but these details wouldn't bother him usually but since it was Rin's home it did make him frustrated in a way because the roof looked like it would topple down on top of her in a moment. Being a weak human she would surely be crushed!

Rin busied herself in the kitchen making tea and snacks though Sesshomaru knew that she knew better than to serve him any so he guessed it was for the children and Jakken, since Jakken did eat human food from time to time. The children all sat wide eyed at him until as a mass group they approached him with smiles and pink cheeks. Sesshomaru never really liked children all too much, he himself never had a real childhood and in fact it was Rin who was the only child he could even stand. To him they were snot-nosed, smelly, crying bags of flesh that needed to hurry and grow up. Sesshomaru would only take to kids if they were one of his own, a pure breed but these were Hanyou's and Humans.

"Uncle Sessomaru-Sama!" One cried, leaping forward onto his fur stole and burying her filthy face in its snowy fluff.

He cringed a little and withdrew the stole from the child making her fall on the floor in a huff. She looked up upon him with fits of giggles and leap on again then soon all the children were clinging to it. He gave Jakken a serious look to which Jakken responded with yelling at the children and shaking his staff.

"You little brats get off the lord this moment! Wait...whaaa!"

Some of the children were hugging him, pulling on his ears, and playing with his staff to which he screamed that it was not some toy to be played with that it was a powerful weapon that could roast them in a minute. Rin softly chuckled before she brushed off her hands on her kimono and clapped them softly.

"Enough children, off of Jakken and most definatly of Sessomaru-Sama. What have I told you about behaving especially in front of some one so prominent? He is a lord, not a tree to climb on. Really, I'm sure you aggravated him enough. Now say sorry."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow lightly as all the children immediately came off him, filled with apologetic faces, and bowed to him stating their sorry. He soaked in Rin's pose with her hands on her hips, her furrowed brown, her stern eyes and her firm face. She nodded to them in approval then nodded to Sesshomaru with a smile. Rin certainly knew how to handle children. At that moment a person walked through the door, lifting up the bamboo curtain as he came in. His ears twitched upon his white hair which was in contrast with his blood red kimono and his brash voice called out,

"Hey Rin have you seen the- Oh...didn't know _you_ were here..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a little then looked away from his half brother. Inuyasha sneered a little before looking upon the children.

"There you little trouble makers are. Come on it's time to go home, your mother's cooking dinner."  
"Aww can't we stay any longer father?" Cried Kikyo, her ears wiggling

"No we are going home now. I don't want to miss ramen, do you ? Now say goodbye to Rin."  
He crossed his arms and stood in the doorway waiting for his kids to say their farewells crying out the same farewells to their uncle Sesshomaru. Inuyasha chuckled shortly looking at his half-brother.

"See-ya...pfft..Uncle Sesshomaru...hahaah...that's a laugh."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth before Rin waved goodbye kindly and sat down with tea and snacks. Jakken sat down as well and also was noticing how well mannered Rin was. From the way she folded her legs in as she sat to her smoothing down her dress and making sure she didn't reveal too much skin; though it was hard for her kimono wasn't proper length,and even the way she poured the tea was elegant. Eight years she had no teacher, well none like Sesshomaru, so they could both wonder how she learned to act like this when living with filthy humans.

She blew on the tea softly, her long eyelashes framing her light brown eyes, as light as the tea itself as she smiled warmly as ever.

"So," She began, shifting lightly to get comfortable and looking upon Sesshomaru making full eye contact, "Let's talk about that war. How was it? I haven't heard wind of it in a while so I haven't been updated. I know very well you won."

"Rin you are a human woman, why does war concern you."

"Because you were in it my lord and I'm sure it was a great battle. If you please, could you not spare any detail?"

"Very well."

Before he began a loud thump was heard outside which sent Rin's head up and her eyes round.

"What in the world was that?" She questioned, reaching for something with narrow eyes. There was a sense of adrenaline coming off her and Sesshomaru could almost hear her heart pounding. She wasn't afraid, she was weary and alert.

"Sounds like Ah-Un just landed here with the rest of the things for you," Jakken concluded

"The rest of the things? What do you mean?"

"This huge bag I've been carrying was for you and Ah-Un has some more, thank goodness for I could barely carry it..but uh...it was not too much work for me my lord, I enjoyed carrying it." Jakken cried trying to cover his ass but Sesshomaru didn't care.

"We need to take them back."

"What? All of them?"

"Yes, all of them."

"Well why?"

Sesshomaru shot him a sideways glance and that was enough for Jakken not to ask. It was because Sesshomaru had gotten things for a young girl not a young lady so he would return them immediately.

"Oh no, that's too much trouble my lord. I will just give them to the villagers or Inuyasha and the rest of my friends."

"No." He said, closing the conversation.

Rin clamped her mouth firmly and set her eyes on the tea. "Well...let's continue on shall we?"

"Indeed. The war was between my people of the western land and our enemies of the northern land ruled by tyrants."

"Pardon me my lord, forgive me for interrupting, but what do they look like? Do they look like you or do they have ears on their heads? Or do they all look different form each other?"

"Since they live farther north they have paler skin, almost blue in tint and some of them have white hair, some have blue hair, some have very dark hair, but there are few with purple hair too. They eyes are white, or blue, or black and they have markings on them like my kind do and they have a full moon on their foreheads."

"Oh...alright...I was curious. Please, go on."

"The war was brutal it started off with them coming in when least expected without proper protocol of war without even declaring it they just simply attacked. They are far more ruthless than my kind and ruthless. While my kind aren't peaceful in the least like those in the south but we are calmer and serene,we don't fight unless we have to because it's a waste of time to just fight. We had no reason to fight them until they attacked us for no reason then we fired open war upon them."

Rin's eyes were focused on one thing and that was Sesshomaru's words despite the sounds of Ah-Uh and the village outside but she canceled out all of it so she could pay attention. She arched her back a little more but never tried to be higher than him, it was disrespectful to put yourself higher than a lord or to not look them in the eyes.

"My people used every tactic possible we even called in our allies from the east and other demons we were allied with, The lady, my mother, was involved as well. We were not about to go full demon but we had no choice but to. The war, as you know dragged on and on and we had no time to rest with them. Finally my mother put a stop to it with a mighty blow to their king almost killing him and in the process mortally wounding him and his son. The queen was furious and distraught when my mother turned on her attacking her saying that if she didn't want to die they would come at an agreement. This agreement was settled and the war was over."

Rin scooted her body forward, her eyes sparkling with wonder. "Ahh," She swooned, blushing and clasping her hands over her heart, "I can just imagine my lord swinging his sword in triumph then becoming full demon as he rampages through a field of snow-skinned demons and defeating them victoriously. Ah, my lord you are so mighty."

Sesshomaru didn't blush and smile like most normal humans would but he did smirk a slight bit then nod his head with a sound that could be a thank you. Rin sighed lovingly gushing with loving devotion. Jakken rolled his eyes slightly but was smiling inside for he felt the same way he just wasn't so passionate about it despite Sesshomaru saving his life in war.

"Now, what were the terms of this agreement? What had to give for the war to stop?"

"We made to think of a way for our two villages to unite and be allies so finally we had come to the conclusion that we must unite the villages."

"How did you do that?" Rin asked innocently.

"My mother and their lord and Lady both agreed there was only one way. So I was married off to the Lord's eldest daughter, Lady Yukimusume and our kingdoms were combined."  
Rin's eyes widened, touching her cheek sadly. A sudden pang of depression hit her like a ton of bricks and wit it came a strong, vile, bitter taste that she never had before. It was a small amount of it, barely noticeable in fact she thought it was just an upset stomach but she was shocked and perhaps a bit hurt, betrayed and maybe even...jealous?


	4. Eight years without you

Rin shook away her unusual feeling that arose in her and smiled softly, tilting her head to the side.

"That's wonderful! I bet she's beautiful! I'm glad that your enemies have become allies now."

"Yes as well as my legacy will continue in our children."

"Children!" Rin almost screamed out in shock "Y-You have kids now?"

Sesshomaru glanced over her surprised face and her body edged forward wanting to hear more. Sesshomaru nodded lightly at her as well as Jakken.

"Yes," Jakken started, "Two daughters just a year from one another but so far the lady has failed to produce a male heir, much to my lord's frustration..."

Suddenly Jakken realized he said too much as he squeezed out his last word trying to cover it with apologies but it was far too late. Sesshomaru clobbered the little toad demon giving him five massive lumps on the top of his head and a black eye. Rin giggled softly then sighed.

"Ahh much hasn't changed for you but things have certainly changed over here. As you can see Inuyasha had children along with Miroku and Sango. Shippo is starting to become a great demon, Koga and Ayame have cubs, and Kohaku has become a reputable demon slayer just like Sango."

Sesshomaru listened, a little, to him it wasn't important in the least and he barely remembered anyone she talked about except of course for Kohaku. Like Rin, Kohaku had eventually become Sesshomaru's traveling companion so it was he had two children tagging along but if something happened to Kohaku he wouldn't have cared as much. Once, when Kohaku was possessed by Naraku, he had tried to kill Rin and it was almost an end to his own life. Sesshomaru wasn't so cold as to brutally slay children but since this one dared to kill Rin he would of slaughtered him.

But of course Kagome came to the rescue and Rin pleaded that it was Naraku's work. Yes Rin was very fond of the young boy, they had become close companions. She would often play with him and sit in the fields with him and talk about life. One Naraku's grip loosened Sesshomaru could almost trust the child but he still kept a weary eye on him. Kohaku would often protect Rin from danger as best as he could even if that danger was Naraku.

"Kohaku sure has grown up too, he lost his freckles over time and his hair got longer. I told him to cut it but the silly boy said no."

Rin huffed slightly then giggled with a light blush. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in thought. What if she and Kohaku were together somehow? What if they were married? No there was only one bedroom and his scent was barely in this place. Rin smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru which caught his attention.

"Sometimes me and Kohaku do stuff together,like the old days."

"What kind of stuff?" Asked Sesshomaru dryly, lacking emotionless

"Well go into the fields and catch butterflies then release them, bird watching, we will sometimes just lay there together under the night stars and not talk at all."

The thought of Rin and Kohaku holding each other romantically under the twinkling night sky made Sesshomaru's blood suddenly get hot in the worst way but outside he was calm, as always. Rin was not to be touching boys,not to be talking to boys all alone or spending time with them in such a manner, and certainly not belonging to some meager, disgusting little brat such as Kohaku.

"And then there are times where we go and hunt together."

"Hunting?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly curious

"Yeah, for food. Sometimes I help him hunt smaller demons too."

"Show me."

Rin blinked lightly then bowed before getting up. "Of course Sesshomaru-sama."

She grabbed a bow and arrow with a sharp point, the entire thing stained with dark blood making the wood a wine color. She walked out chuckling slightly.

"Now I'm not archer like Kagome but she has been teaching me. I don't always use bow and arrow though, it's not all that useful for close combat."

Sesshomaru ans Jakken followed silently watching Rin turn from an innocent woman to a silent killer. She stalked her prey, some fish that swam quickly through the water. Her eyes darted back and forwards from them, analyzing them, watching them carefully. He never saw a human so concentrated, so silent, so deadly. She pulled back the arrow alining the knife like tip at the fish. She could feel it's heartbeat, breathe it's breath, and suddenly to her everything was in slow motion.

A bead of sweat slid down her forehead as she let the arrow go, eyes closed. Her spirit rushed forward in the arrow that flew through the wind without a sound and pierced not just one fish but three! She hiked up her kimono slightly, afraid to show too much skin in front of her lord, as she walked barefoot into the water.

TO anyone who didn't know Sesshomaru it would seem that he was unimpressed or bored but he was anything but. Had it been any other human he would of dismissed it saying that any human could do it and that he could catch a whole school of fish in a second. No human could do this, these fish swam extremely fast. Her marksmanship, her calm, her concentration, and her quiet killing was not the work of a human but of a demon. It was that Sesshomaru realized that's all she grew up around, demons. She barely made contact with any humans besides Inuyasha's friends and Kohaku. That was four humans and a world full of blood-thristy demons.

Still, she had not shed a tear in battle, had not been too afraid, had not run away unless she was told to. Demons truly didn't scare her, in fact, now that Sesshomaru thought about it, the fish weren't regular fish but demon fish. Well it was no wonder they were so fast. The rest of the fish evacuated the area quickly almost as if they were terrified of Rin. Demons, terrified of a human who hunts as if she is a demon. Unusual to say the least.

Rin picked up her arrow and held it triumphantly in the air smiling from ear to ear letting her kimono rush in the water.

"You stupid girl get out of that water this instant! You will freeze to death and catch a cold!" Jakken screamed

Jakken was always the concerned, worried one, ready to pull out the hair he didn't have at the stress this girl gave him. If she wasn't so important he wouldn't care in the least. Also, it seemed, that Jakken was always Sesshomaru's inner voice, screaming out his feeling for him, Whenever Sesshomaru was worried about Rin wondering off Jakken would yell at her to come back. Sesshomaru did voice his concern from time to time like when Rin was cold he allowed her, and only her, to bury her small self in his warm fur stole or when she was about to eat something inedible he would quickly tell her not to.

He also recalled that every time Rin's stomach would growl he would tell her that if she was hungry to go find some food with Jakken. So, Sesshomaru saw that she never had anything handed to her that she learn how to work for her meals and find them on her own. Through this she learned to fend for herself and had perseverance.

Rin splashed the water at Jakken playfully before running away with her catch all the way up to Sesshomaru. She grinned at her achievement pointing to the flopping fish on the spear-like arrow.

"I see. You say Kagome taught you how to do this?"

"How to shoot the arrow, yes and no. I tried a few time by myself before she taught me."

"I meant how to hunt."

"Oh...well no, nobody really taught me. I kind of taught myself. Every one tried to raise me but I didn't let them."

'Good' Sesshomaru thought for he didn't want them raising her to be like him even thought that was the reason he left her here. Now that he thought about it, it was good that Rin taught herself.

"I didn't have a great teacher like you but I remembered your lessons and your ways and so, in a way, your spirit guided me through these difficult eight years."

She opened her arms out wide and spun around merrily until she stopped because she heard something. Again she became a predator, a demon on the look out for somebody who was about to pounce on her. The noise was soon found out to be Kohaku, who had gown up too.

Rin was right, he lost his freckles and his hair was almost halfway down his back. He kept his bangs a little unsightly so they would occasionally fall and attempt to cover his eyes. Rin told him about at least cutting his bangs or something, after all she had the same problem with her bangs but finally cut them. He blew his bangs with frustration as he waled toward Rin with a smirk, holding something in his right hand He stopped a little upon seeing lord Sesshomaru but bowed toward him.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru, it's been a long time. How have you been faring?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a while before he said "Fine." The wind blew lightly making Kohaku's bangs move out of his face more. Rin giggled moving them out of his face, tenderly stroking his face in the process making the boy blush. Sesshomaru turned his eyes away, feeling his brows furrow.

"Oh Kohaku I keep telling you to do something about this hair of yours."

"Yeah I know but hey look what I've got for you."

He held out a bouquet of pretty little flowers in his hands. Sesshomaru snorted inwardly, though very lightly. They were half dead some of them and the rest were just plain posies and dandelions. Yet Rin cried out an exclamation of Joy and took them with her smile that could melt any normal human. Indeed it did for Kohaku sighed romantically. Sesshomaru could hear his heart pounding for Rin and it angered him further. The boy liked Rin a lot, possibly loved her.

"Oh they are beautiful thank you so much."

She buried her nose in them sniffing lightly before her eyes met his in such a way that the boy's face turned beet red. Her face was glowing and her eyes were almost glazed over, sparkling, and half lidded, it was an enchanting, doe-like gaze of pure sweet adoration and innocence and yet it was so inciting to Kohaku that he almost dared to kiss her. Sesshomaru called that the last straw before he gave him his worst glare so much so that if looks could kill Kohaku would be dead.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered controlling his surprising feeling of fury still keeping his cool no matter what.

"Hai?" She questioned looking up at him with a raised eyebrow

"I need to speak with you, alone." When he said alone it was sharp almost cutting through the air but somehow retained it's monotone nature, still, it was enough for Kohaku to get the message.

"Oh," He said shortly, smiling before bowing, "Very well then good day My lord Sesshomaru ,Jakken, and Rin. I will see you soon."  
"Goodbye Kohaku and thanks again for the flowers! Oh yeah and please do something about that hair!"

He chuckled shortly before moving out of his face and tucking it behind his ears, wiggling them slightly making her giggle then he was off waving goodbye to her. Sesshomaru sneered for a millisecond then looked back at Rin, a sense of seriousness in his eyes. Rin red the urgency there in his golden orbs and shook away her gin, nodding her head firmly.

"Jakken, could you leave us alone to speak?" Rin asked, tilting her head to look at him and smiling tenderly

He turned up his nose and started to furrow his brow as he shook his stick. "You do not govern me little lady I follow under one rule and that is my lord so don't tell me what to do! I will not move from this spot simply because a foolish mortal told me so I will only move if Sesshomaru says so."  
Sesshomaru froze the air with his look toward Jakken. Though it was a smile it wasn't supposed to be kind or friendly at all and Jakken knew that. Jakken started to run away before Sesshomaru caught him by the collar and looked him in the eyes with the same smile.

"Jakken...leave...now."  
Jakken nodded repeatedly, rubbing his hands, sweating, and crying. Sesshomaru bruised him yet again before letting him go. Jakken's pitiful self ran as fast as he possibly could. Ah-Un laid in the grass, both of his mouths open for a yawn as the day grew longer and longer. More wind blew and with it time passed but what seemed like years were just few seconds. Rin held her little flowers in her hand wanting to make a crown of them or thread them into her hair, perhaps put them in a small vase but these were little thoughts, her mind was solely on Sesshomaru.

"Yes my lord, what is it you wanted to speak about?"

"Rin, your house is a disgrace, it looks like it will topple down if the mere wind blows it."

"Yeah...it's pretty bad but it's my home."

"Let me finish."

Rin closed her mouth, blushing in shame for interrupting then allowed him to continue.

"Your clothes are tattered worn cloth, you smell of wilderness and sweat, and you live a meager existence. I know you say you are happy here but I know better you say that because you have no where else to go."

"You are right," She whispered softly, "It is hard living here even though I'm surrounded by friends. I had to make do without you for so long,, make do with humans for so long, and I had come to appreciate what I had in the process but not a day goes by that I wish for better...but My lord...I truly don't want to live with my friends they have no room for me anyways and the villagers are kind but I prefer not living with them either, especially the men. You know how human men are..."

Sesshomaru's stomach turned sour and his blood got hot again, like it did when he turned into his full-fledged demon dog form. Yes, human men were pigs in every sense; dirty, foul, rotten, creatures that crawled the earth getting drunk off sake and lusting after women.

"I wish I did have somewhere else to go...truthfully...I wish I could live with you but that's impossible..."

Sesshomaru looked down on Rin who was hanging her head to look at her flowers.

"What makes you believe that?"

"Are you saying I can?" Rin, suddenly cheery and optimistic, grasping her flowers tighter.

Sesshomaru remembered her glowing face and eyes lighting up as she looked at Kohaku. Yes he'd seen that face before when she was a little younger but it was when she awoke from death the second time, pure joy, a little tiredness, and overall appreciation and of course love. No, Sesshomaru would deny Kohaku that look, he wasn't worthy of Rin or her heart.

"I am." Sesshomaru finally concluded

So it was that Rin realized then that Sesshomaru wanted her to live with him but she wanted to say goodbye to her friends. Sesshomaru allowed her to say goodbye solely to those that lived in the village. Goodbyes were said, threats were made by some stating "you better take care of her Sesshomaru" to which Jakken, who finally was allowed to return, stated that they shouldn't speak to a lord like that or he would cut off their head.

After the goodbyes were said Rin pet Ah-Un saying hello to her old friend before hopping on him . He started to fly off into the sky along with Sesshomaru who flew beside her on a cloud with Jakken. Rin was told to let go of the flowers she looked at them solemnly, daring not question why so as she let them fall she said goodbye to her old life and welcomed the new one with her lord Sesshomaru.


	5. new life

As they flew onward toward the boundaries where the western land ruled by demons was Rin felt an uneasiness in her stomach that made her sick. She was utterly nervous and fearful and it was written all over her now very pale face. She felt she would empty the contents of her stomach right then and there because of how nervous she was and it wasn't getting any better with the butterflies that wove knots in her stomach and chest. Her brain was racked with what if's that almost made her cry.

Rin clung to Ah-Un, burring her face in the bridge between the two necks worrying herself to death but attempting to hide her fear, woe, and worry from her lord by making it look like she was simply resting on Ah-Un's neck but she couldn't hide it at all. She was clever enough to make him think that she was resting at first but when he analyzed her contorted face, her eyes displaying that her mind was a bundle of uneasy thoughts he said her name.

"Rin, what's the matter?"

Her head perked up and she tried her best to smile but she could never lie to her lord so her smile fell. "I'm afraid for the first time in a long time. What if they hate me and kill me? What if they hurt me? I know very well that demons don't like humans too much and no demons are more hateful of humans than your kind."

"Our kind is a proud race of demons, yes, and we do look down upon mortals, but not all of us. It was only last year that Ishuzuyo, third rank in the army, fell for a human woman and he was one of the best of us. It is no matter of yours or mine if they don't like you, you know very well to ignore it, however they will not lay a hand on you, I will see to that."

Rin beamed at her lord, blushing lightly with joy. Now she lost all fear and began feeling a new rush of excitement knowing that she could serve by her lord and even though she never expected him to be a married man with children she would serve them both but now the fear came back to haunt her.

"My lord, what if your Lady wife doesn't like me and throws me out or something."

Sesshomaru knew just what kind of woman his wife was and her people too. She was brutal, ruthless, heartless, cruel, spiteful, and easy to make jealous. The other day she had snapped at him for simply giving a maid a stern talking to because she missed a spot. The maid was fired and Yukimusume gave him the cold shoulder all afternoon taking her wrath on every maid possible even her finest ones. Sesshomaru didn't say sorry for it was below him but he was persuaded to by her brother and begrudgingly he bought her a sparkling necklace dripping with gems and she, having high taste, a lover of luxuries, and greedy, forgave him.

"Do not pay her any mind, it is true she hates humans most of all for her family had been betrayed and her older sister who fell for a human man was killed by him but just follow orders and try to stay out of her way."

Now more than ever Rin felt she could do this, live amongst demons once more, in a place where they hated humans she felt she could make it because a great lord like Sesshomaru was on her side. She wanted to ask more questions but she could see Sesshomaru was lost in thought himself.

He thought that maybe he should bring her back to the village despite everything, after all, if Rin wanted to marry and mate with some pitiful excuse for a human boy then that was her business and he shouldn't get involved but as he had second thoughts they entered the barrier. It didn't dispel humans but when a human passed through one it was as if everyone knew about it.

Ah-Un with Rin on his back and Sesshomaru with Jakken on his stole landed softly to the ground of the castle. Rin had been told fairy tales from the villagers and Kagome's western, modern fairy tales like Cinderella, Snow white, and the 1,000 Arabian nights and in each one there was some sort of palace. In Rin's wildest dreams about these stories she never could of imagined just how glorious a castle could be but this castle surely belonged in one of her stories. With it's high arches ,dark Gothic look, and accents such as statues, gargoyles, and banners of solid gold Rin knew that even if nobody told her whose castle it was she would of guessed that Sesshomaru lived there, it just had that kind of air about it.

Jakken told Rin to close her mouth lest flies find a home in it and after gaping a few more times she did indeed close her mouth. Jakken nodded and smiled, noting again, at just how much Rin was no longer a child. All the demons, half-demon and human servants, stopped what they were doing to look upon Rin who was walking proudly into the castle with her head held high as if she ran the place and wasn't afraid but truthfully her heart was speeding faster than she could fathom. As she walked inside all eyes were upon her which made the butterflies come back but she remembered that none of them mattered it was only her Lord that mattered and impressing his kind was a bonus.

Rin knew that the Lady came from another region and her name but had no clue what she looked like so when Rin came upon her on her throne, one leg crossed over the other drumming her long fingernails on the arm, Rin had to stop and stare but kept her mouth closed in fear that if she dared to open it it would gape and she would look like a freshly caught sea bass.

The lady had striking cobalt blue eyes that stayed glaring coldly at Rin, judging her harshly, she had medium-long blue tinted white hair tied into a high bun with all sorts of beautiful ornaments coming out of it that jingled like wind chimes as she turned her head quizzically, and her skin was like fresh fallen snow, paler than the whitest marble statue making her seem almost albino. Her ears, like Sesshomaru's, were pointed but were smaller and more round, her lips were crimson in stark contrast to her pale skin but only the bottom lip was painted, and in her pointed ears were bulb like earrings.

Her kimono was something to stare at also it was silver, purple, and white with little snowflake like patters sparkling on the blue-purple surface. Her obi was a brilliant gold with silver swirls and her feet were concealed by purple slippers. On her pale throat was the jeweled necklace Sesshomaru got her which was gold with blue diamonds and amethyst. She snarled in anger, her eyebrows, which were surprisingly very dark colored, furrowed yet as peeved as she looked she was still a striking beauty.

"What is THIS!" She growled out, hissing 'this' between her teeth and red lips

Rin wanted tot tremble like a leaf on a almost naked branch during winter that was about to fall off but she stood firm, taken aback at the fierceness that erupted from the supernaturally lovely lady.

"And what are you staring at mortal!" She screamed, almost sounding like a banshee.

Rin noticed that she didn't have a fur stole like Sesshomaru or his mother, this must be, she guessed, a western demon thing but she did have fur lining on her kimono which seemed, as Yukimusume stood up in fury, seemed to be a moving scene from a snowy place.

"Your imperial Ladyship," Rin finally said boldly even though Jakken was hissing at her to shut up and let Sesshomaru take care of it and Sesshomaru himself almost agreed but he wanted to see how this went, "if you don't mind me saying, I was staring at you, but not in a rude way, oh no your majesty, but it is because I've never seen a woman so beautiful in all my entire life."

Most demon women, would laugh and say flattery would get the nowhere but Yukimusume was not such a woman. She ate up the words as a spider eats up flies, soaking it all in which made her skin almost glow with pride. Rin bowed deeply, deeper than she ever bowed in her entire life with her nose almost touching the floor.

"Forgive me if I made you think I was being impolite, I would never do something to somebody so wise, powerful, and lovely as the infamous Lady Yukimusume."

The lady fanned herself trying to hide her blushing cheeks but she was simply adoring these compliments. She battered her eyelashes and looked upon the human with a new look of not disgust as she had before but with some sort of liking.

"Please, do go on," She urged, her voice suddenly sweet and proud, like a lioness

"Of course, whatever you wish my Lady. You are the most gorgeous of creatures, you have the most loveliest of eyes that sparkle like the sea, and your presence makes me shudder with fear."  
Yes fear and respect, those things the Lady loved to invoke in people and Rin was defiantly hitting a good mark with her with her words. Sesshomaru, who never told Rin about how his wife truly was, was surprised she knew she was the type of women who loved to hear herself talking and hear people talk about her for hours.

"Oh stop it, you may rise little one. Sesshomaru, my dear, who is this charming little maiden you've brought?"  
Sesshomaru stared on, knowing this was all part of her charm that she turned on only in certain occasions but anyone that knew her knew better. "Her name is Rin."

"Well what she lacks in beauty she certainly has brains. I like this girl, she shall become the castles new slave and work mainly for me as my new favorite."  
Every so on the Lady would find somebody who lavished compliments on her and was devoted to her who she would name her favorite, really, she needed to find someone who could put up with her and that was hard.

Rin smiled softly never taking her eyes of the woman who titlted up her chin with a pout.

"Yes she's very plain and ugly, but certainly that's a good thing, I don't want her stealing you from me. Now, what I want to know is why you brought her here, why this girl? Surely I can assume it was to be my slave after all but why this girl? What connections do you have with her?"  
Rin felt somber under those hateful words but Rin knew that compared to Yukimusume who was a flower Rin was a branch. Sesshomaru was silent, never giving a straight answer for anything until it was that Jakken spoke up.

"My lord may I?" He asked before continuing on after Sesshomaru gave him a sign of yes with his eyes. "Rin traveled with us for a long while when Naraku was still in power and she is something of a companion."

Jakken dare not say ward even though that was what she was basically but he was afraid if he did the lady would become appalled and kill Rin on the spot. Instead she laughed, high pitched and shrill like an eagle making Rin wonder if she was a dog demon at all then soon she grew a look that seemed motherly but was nothing of the sort. She grabbed Rin's face harshly.

"A demon like my lord, with a human companion? How laughable! If this is a joke it's only a little funny, but...then again, miracles can happen. Very well, listen to me girl, you will do everything I ask no matter what it is, do you understand? If you don't I'll rip off that pretty face of yours."  
Rin was confused because she had called her face pretty when before she called her ugly but perhaps she didn't mean it however Rin knew she meant business and nodded, bowed deep and gave her best attempt at being subservient.

"Now, Minunome, show her to the slave quarters."

A nearby demon with a regal outfit on, presumably somebody who worked there but was like a higher up butler or some sort, looked sharply at her before bowing and leading Rin away. She took one last look at her Lord saying good bye with her eyes as best she could but as she left she heard Yukimusume say in a spiteful way;

"I'll work her so hard that you'll never be able to even glance at her Sesshomaru."


	6. Slave girl

Rin was pushed along by the demon man who had a very pointed nose and very pointed ears as they walked down the corridor to where the slave quarters were. They stopped briefly at a door where he collected some bundles of clothing then they continued on all the while he was herding her toward their destination, almost afraid to touch her as if she was toxic waste. The room around her seemed to be growing bigger and longer as if the walk would never end but as soon as it began it did, indeed, end and very harshly too. Minunome opened the door and pushed Rin in rather violently and threw the bundle of clothing on her giving her a disgusted sneer as he slammed the door close.

At first all the other workers and slaves looked at her in curiosity then went back to work quickly and efficiently because they had seen humans before in fact some of them were human so they had no time for the new girl. She gathered the bundle and looked at what it was; a pair of patchwork, greenish, drawstring pants with a greenish top , an apron and a hair wrap.

She looked at them and then saw some of the women were wearing them as well but there were men there too and she couldn't change in front of men. The very thought made her redder than a cherry. She scrambled over to somebody and asked where the changing room was but they ignored her and soon she realized nobody had time for her. It seemed so surreal as servants rushed past her in and out the door. One moment she was at home hunting for fish and now she was in the western land ruled by demons being turned into a mere slave for Sesshomaru's wife. Everything seemed to move so fast that in that moment Rin broke down and started to cry into the clothes on the floor.

Yet again they scurried around her as if she was just dust and Rin felt like she could scream out loud and no one would hear her and that nobody was willing to help her. Then she had this feeling that she wasn't worth anything any more. With no Sesshomaru by her side or Jakken she felt so alone in his big world until it was that two people came up to her.

"Hey there little one, are you alright?" One asked, having a big earthy voice.

Rin looked up to see a tall chubby darker skinned woman with small glasses on her face and a basket of dirty clothing in her hand. Next to her was a young thin girl with light brown skin, light brown eyes, and very wild, very long, very unruly tan hair and a freckled face. She also had a little overbite and carried a scent of hay on her skin.

Rin sniffled lightly, wiping her eyes as she nodded.

"Oh I see everyone's giving you the new girl treatment huh? My little Nikko knows all about that! Why on her first day they barely gave her the time of day but don't you worry I'm one of the oldest ones here and they listen to me and I won't have them making you all upset. Now dry your eyes and straighten up, you've got to be tough here like the Lord and Lady. Speaking of which you must do whatever she asks of you, she's very high maintenance."

Rin got up with a small smile feeling the woman dust her off all the fear and sadness that came with Rin being shoved into this place out of nowhere. She waved at the girl named Nikko who smiled wide back and moved in front of the other woman.

"Hi there, my name is Nikko and this is my mommy, her name is Tsuchiji and my baby brother, Waraigoe."

Nikko then circled around and pointed to a baby strapped into a basket on Tsuchiji's back who was giggling joyfully. Rin played with the little baby boy making faces at him and tickling his feet. It was fun watching the little baby boy clap and squeal with glee but Rin heard a bell and heard a sharp voice ring out with it.

"Number fourteen-twelve the Lady wants you!"

Rin looked around not knowing what was happening but soon she found out when Nikko said that new people were given numbers before names were learned and that the numbers was how they kept tabs on people. Rin wondered who number fourteen-twelve was but when she was led into a small room to get dressed she learned that it was her. Rin didn't wonder how they already had her set up when they hadn't even paid her any mind but this was a demon castle and things could be done in a second.

Rin, her hair tied up and her outfit on, rushed through the hallways wondering where Yukimusume's room was when a man, aged by time, smiled at her making his wrinkles sag, and led her over to the Lady's room. Yukimusume gave her all the rules to follow and all the things to avoid but above all that Rin must follow every order and command. Rin bowed, complimented the lady and smiled before Yukimusume sent her off to do chores but before she did she called Rin a word she didn't understand. Rin wondered what this meant for she wasn't too advanced in the demonic language or Japanese like most but when asking another maid she said that the Lady likes to call people different names like it was christening them into their new life. The maid said that if Yukimusume was spiteful or hateful toward the person she would name them something horrid.

It was then Rin learned what her new name meant. She was given the name Hissana, which was something like accident or disaster. Rin could of never guess why Yukimusume called her that except to be cruel and heartless. Rin was just hoping that with a lot of hard work the Lady would eventually like her. It wouldn't be so bad to be a slave, it was what Rin wanted anyways, to work for and serve her Lord and his family. Still, Rin wished she could serve just her Lord for his Lady wife was nothing short of heartless and would try to do anything to ruin Rin's life if she had any reason to and Yukimusume could easily find a reason in the smallest of things.


	7. His Thoughts

Sesshomaru had since left the castle interior to do his daily rounds outside the castle. Sesshomaru enjoyed simply walking around because he could check up on everything and it was also a good way to let his mind go free and think for a while. As a lord he had a lot on his mind the well-being of his people and the affairs of the lands were always on his mind but today he didn't think of diplomacy or the troubles of the lesser demons but he thought about Rin's predicament.

He thought of how he shouldn't of taken her out of the village, he thought of how now she was in trouble, he thought of how easy his wife could be upset over nothing, he though of her temper and jealousy, and he thought of how selfish he was and foolish. Perhaps it wasn't too late to take Rin back to the village? The thought crossed his mind but his wife would get furious, wonder why, and assume the worst. Besides, Rin was her new favorite and Sesshomaru couldn't simply take her away.

Sesshomaru teetered on a thin line for he could not upset Yukimusume or she might betray him ,leave him, and open war upon him yet again. She was just that kind of woman who was as treacherous as a snake and as venomous as a spider. Sesshomaru didn't speak up about Rin because if he said too much he'd be up against the wall with his title at stake. Sesshomaru didn't want to be in that predicament at all although the thought of Rin slaving for such a woman as Yukimusume wasn't pleasant.

He was glad, for once, that Jakken spoke for him, and that Jakken knew not to say too much either. Yukimusume already seemed to have a hatred for Rin that Sesshomaru could easily see and he would hope Rin would behave herself and not further that hatred. Rin knew better, Sesshomaru knew that. She was a good, obedient, loyal, kind girl who could see past her own nose and hunt like a demon but knew when to be peaceful and reserved.

"Me lord, what seems to be troubling you?"

"It's none of your concern."

"If I may, if the lord is thinking about Rin, I could sneak around and help her out, you know, and make sure she's alright so the lord won't worry himself too much. He already has to worry about being a great demon lord and putting up with, I mean being married to, her ladyship."

Sesshomaru thought for a second. This wasn't a bad idea at all. He agreed softly, almost making it seemed like he was beaten down until he finally said it. He never said he cared about Rin but he saved her over and over and almost cried for her. Jakken knew Sesshomaru cared for the girl, Jakken did too, so he would help her out where he could and make sure she was being treated fairly.

"Rin sure has grown up. I remember when she never listened to me at all and would always run away. Look at her now, a full fledged woman and respectful of her elders. We raised her well."

"She wasn't meant to be raised with demons..."

This was all he said but he spoke no more as he continued his rounds. It was true, Rin should have been raised with humans, human parents, human friends, human companions, human pets but it turned out for the best. When she was hunting she showed fierceness in her eyes, when she sat she held her head high, when she bowed it was proper, when she spoke her words didn't slip, and she didn't fear much for she could handle much.

"Father your home!"

"Welcome home father!"

Sesshomaru looked on to see his two daughters standing in front of him, hands behind their backs, smiling softly. He nodded to them and allowed them to walk beside him and tell him about their adventures. Their names were Ayamari and Shitsubo, their names meant mistake and disappointment for that's all they were to Yukimusume because neither of them were males.

Sesshomaru too wanted sons but he was proud of his daughters for the young ladies they were and wished they were given nobler names so they themselves could feel proud. Ayamari was the first born and developed a rude, demanding, needy, and violent nature from her mother while Shitsubo was just as rowdy and vicious, she was a loner and depended on no one to get by but she was stuck-up, girly, and prissy. Neither of them developed Sesshomaru's calm, his silent respect, or his no care attitude but they did have his seriousness, coldness, and grace.

Ayamari had gold eyes, like her father, and two thick curving lines on her cheeks with a half moon, long blue-tinted hair, and a firm face while her sister had a pointed face like her mother, those striking blue eyes and silver hair that she tied in an intricate design, on her face was three small short, quick dashes and a half moon as well.

"Father where have you gone?" asked Ayamari

"Have you brought back anything?" questioned the other

"Girls, his lordship is very busy. I would suggest leaving at once."

Both of the girls glared at Jakken before looking up at their father who nodded for them to leave. He had too much on his mind for them. As they left he counted the ways of how different human children were to demon children. Rin loved soft meadows filled with flowers and butterflies, wading in the river on a hot day, curling close to him on a cold night, roasted acorns, and singing loud and sweet while his children trained hard, killed lesser demons, they loved bloodshed and battles, they were cruel and spiteful, arrogant and fierce, they would bicker for hours on a hot day and on a cold night would be separated from the entire family, to themselves, they didn't eat and they didn't sing.

Sesshomaru tucked his hair behind his ear, a habit he formed when thinking or trying to push something out of his mind. He noticed that Rin had done it too until she tied up her hair properly but even still she would do it. Now Sesshomaru concluded that Rin probably thought she belonged with demons and not only copied him but was starting to act like him, like a demon.


	8. An abnormal morning

Rin slept on the floor with about a hundred different lesser servants and such all crowded together like sardines in a can. Often she would get up and try to tip toe around them so she could sleep with her friend Nikko and gossip with her or they could hold each other after bad dreams. Today was like every other day since Rin had came here it seemed to drag on forever but it was really a week or so.

Everyday she would get up, shower quickly, eat her miniscule, cold meal, get dressed, and go off to work. She never really had time to rest with her bell always ringing and her new name being called out every second. Rin didn't enjoy her new name or the insults she was given or the harsh nature of the demon servants but she worked with it and smiled all the while.

Rin was able to maintain her sunny disposition because that's how she always was but deep inside she felt empty, lost, alone and scared and it was only when she was with Nikko and Nikko's family that she felt better. Yukimusume kept to her threat and Rin never did see not even a glimpse of her lord. She had survived without him for so long but now he was right there and she couldn't even see him. She washed the windows, scrubbed the floor, polished the shoes, learned how to sew from another maid and sewed the clothes, made breakfast, served it, and doted on her ladyship and still while never even hearing Sesshomaru's voice.

Lately, though, she saw Jakken more and more as he would start to creep into the slave quarters, ask her how she was faring, give her some good food to eat and a warm glass of milk. Rin thanked him many times and gave him a kiss on the forehead telling him to tell Sesshomaru that she missed him and that this was hard.

It certainly was hard. Yukimusume was a woman who needed attention every second and would spitefully do things on purpose just to make her servants work. Like she would rip her curtains just so they could sew them, spill wine on the carpet so they would clean it, break vases so they would sweep it up, rub her hands on the windows and smudge them so that they would have to wipe it and make them undress and redress her several times ,stating that she couldn't choose the perfect outfit, before she finally asked for the first dress she had on anyways.

Rin was accustomed to seeing women unclothed, she bathed with Kagome and Sango at the hot springs, but still Yukimusume's body was nothing like theirs. She was toned, fit, tight, snowy-skinned, curvacious, and not lacking in bust at all. Rin's cheeks blushed lightly as she dressed the lady this morning as it did every time she dressed her . She applied her makeup and perfumed her skin, she put on her jewels and told her she was the loveliest creature on earth. Another person would come in and do her hair then Rin would be off to do Yukimusume's bidding but today was different.

"Hissana, come with me, it's time you start working more. You don't work enough, your so lazy. What have you done today? Absolutely nothing!"

It wasn't true at all and Rin knew it. She had cleaned everything from top to bottom and did every other thing that was demanded of her no matter how demeaning even if she literally had to kiss her feet.

"Well, no matter, today you are going to work in the stables with the animals. It only seems fitting that a filthy pig be with her kind. You are to stack up the hay, feed the animals, clean up after them, and collect the eggs, milk, and so on. Don't touch our precious horses, do you understand? I don't want those nasty little stubs on any of them, they are pure bred! If you spook them or touch them I will punish you severely. Your a stupid girl, but you know how to listen and behave like good little pet. Now go on and get out of my sight!"

"Yes my beloved queen, I do only as you wish."

Rin bowed lightly before taking a walk to the stables where the animals were kept. It was exceedingly hot outside and Rin found herself craving a nice, cool glass of water. She wasn't permitted water until after all her work was done so she went about it with a dry throat. She found the hay but no pitchfork. She pouted and narrowed her eyes trying to find it when she was tapped on the shoulder.

She looked behind her and it was Nikko,smiling broadly at her. Rin hugged her best friend tight, glad to have her company. Nikko mainly worked in the stables but also did chores in the garden which is why she smelled like hay and dirt so much but Rin found it quite pleasant and it reminded her of home.

"Looks like you moved in with me, huh? Working here is so much fun but Yukimusume doesn't know that. She thinks it's smelly hard work and yeah it's hard but you get to breathe in fresh air, see all the pretty flowers, and talk to the animals. They aren't mean animals, not all of them anyways. Some like to bite and make noises at you, like that old ram over there and that pig, and those chickens are pretty mean too. Wait until you see the horses!"

"Oh I bet they're beautiful!"

"Oh yeah they are! Pure bred demon horses! We should work with the smaller animals first, though. Here's your pitchfork."

"Thanks. Say, once you told me there was other people who worked here with you?"

"Uh yeah, there's two guys, they're brothers I think or maybe best friends like you and me. The older one talks my ear off but the younger one is so shy. Ah, speak of the devils there they are."

Two men, obviously not human at all but half-breeds came into the stable from outside wiping off their sweat. The older one had a very close shaved, blonde haircut and purple eyes and on top of his head was pointed cat-like ears the younger one had green hair,dark brown eyes and like the older one he had cat-like ears on top of his head.

"Oh whose this then, a new girl?" The older one asked stuffing his rag into his pocket

"Sure is, this is my best friend in the world, Rin, but Yukimusume calls her Hissana."

"How about we just call her Rin when the lady isn't around, huh? Welcome to the stables Rin, I'm sure you know what to do and you'll behave?"

"Of course! I don't want to upset her ladyship!"

"That's the attitude I like to hear! You seem like a hard worker. I'm Hyakusho and that little mouse over there is my nephew, Maorei."

The green haired one simply glared into space before letting his eyes settle on Rin. Hiseyes went soft then his mouth hung open a little. He closed it immediately and looked away again, glaring hard at something and blushing profusely.

"Hello there Maorei, nice to meet you."

Maorei's eyes darted between Rin and whatever he was glaring at before he waved his hand fast then ran away. Hyakusho rubbed the back of his head and sighed heavily. Rin was confused, what had she done to upset him? When she asked Hyakusho he sighed even heavier before looking to the side.

"Ever since his village was destroyed he hasn't spoken once. I don't think he's mute because I hear him hum by the riverbeds sometimes or make noises while he works but he doesn't use words. He has problems with trusting people and he's very shy. Do you understand Rin?"

"Yes, a long time ago I lost my family and then I became mute and never even cried when the villagers struck out on me. Then I found my lord who took pity on me, saved me from death, and let me stay with him so I found my voice again. I think Maorei just needs a friend, that's all."

"I've tried that...he just doesn't talk to me. Me and him were the only survivors but that's because I wasn't there to witness it...I wasn't there for him..and I think he's mad at me for that."

Rin put her hand on his face and smiled softly before saying that it would be okay and that she would go find him and bring him back. She checked the riverbeds first and fortunately that's where he was, skipping stones and singing softly to himself.

"You have a nice voice, why not use it more?"

Maorei jumped out, scared stiff before shyly blushing and turning around. His eyes were on the floor but Rin implored him to look up so begrudgingly he did.

"Maorei, I know exactly how you feel, but you've got to speak up or nobody will know what's wrong. Losing your family is hard, but your uncle and I and even Nikko are here for you. We're your friends, you can trust us. Please, don't be afraid."

Rin outstretched her hand for him, smiling sweetly. Maorei looked at it wondering if he should take it or not, wondering if he could really trust her but looking at her face he knew he could. He nodded in agreement and said he would try in a low whisper, his voice a little soft from not using it so much. He took her hand and grinned, feeling a great pressure leave him. He held her hand there on the river bank, blushing lightly at the feel of her warm skin, feeling his troubles melt away and his heart rush.

Maorei's parents had said that when they met it was love at first sight but he never believed them, he never believed that that kind of thing could happen. He didn't until now, he was already in love with Rin. On a not so distant hill they were being watched by somebody who didn't approve of the budding romance at all. It was Sesshomaru.


	9. Concern

Sesshomaru left the hill, not in a hurry with anger looming from him, but as calmly as ever with his eyes set on the road ahead as he always did. If he was upset or troubled in any way it was difficult to tell as Ah-Un followed behind him with Jakken at his side. While Sesshomaru did own a pure-bred demon stallion but he preferred to use his faithful two-headed dragon instead. The horses were more for show than anything else just another testament to how much Yukimusume prided herself on material items and appearances.

Sesshomaru tilted his head up to the sky as a memory washed over him. It was when he found out that Rin wasn't a mute at all. He supposed this memory came from the previous conversation he overheard. He wasn't planning on bumping into Rin and the half-demon boy, Sesshomaru was talking Ah-Un out for a walk as usual. Rin was talking to a boy who was afraid to speak, reminiscent of when Rin had muted her voice.

Sesshomaru remembered when long ago he briefly asked the child Rin if she had a name. The child had never spoken around him but he knew very well she was simply traumatized or scared. She whispered her name before Jakken told her to spit it out. Jakken was always a little harsh with her, he had to be for Sesshomaru wasn't. She spit out her name in a short burst of energy, her voice proud and clear. That was when she first spoke, and when he first learned her name.

She asked his, she asked him too many questions, but of course Jakken answered them all. At first she called him fluffy because of the fur stole but when she learned never to call him that but to call him by his proper name she did. Rin was encountering her old self with that boy but that's not what made Sesshomaru itch inside. There was such love in the boy's eyes so much so that it was obvious he was struck by Rin and fancied her. Then he held her hand for so long and gazed at her.

Sesshomaru could of cursed himself for dragging her away from one boy and delivering her into the hands of another. Just why was Sesshomaru feeling this burning in his soul was something he didn't know. It is true that dog-demons are loyal, strong, beautiful, fierce, brave, but they are like wolves in a way that they have a pack, their families, that they keep close and protect. Sesshomaru never cared for his younger brother because he was an impure half-breed but what if he hasn't been? They still might have been rivals but maybe, just maybe, if Inuyasha was born full-fledged then Sesshomaru would have had to take him under his wing, teach him, fight with him, and defend him.

Sesshomaru was asked once by his father a long time ago if he had anything to protect and at that time it was true that he had nothing. He didn't protect his brother or Jakken or anyone for that matter, and although his father had the best in mind for his son and would of fought beside him, Sesshomaru still felt utterly betrayed by him for giving the sword of great power to Inuyasha and mating with a human.

That was a long time ago and it was to say that anyone who knew Sesshomaru then and now could tell he changed but only if they truly knew him. Jakken sensed a change as did Kagome who knew the ruthless, heartless Sesshomaru. Even his mother, who said she loved him but sometimes it was hard to tell, said that he was acting more and more like his father and she meant this in the worst way. The change in Sesshomaru started when Rin came into his life.

This realization would of hit him but Sesshomaru didn't think he changed at all. But he was more merciful, more thoughtful, less cold, less heartless, and even in the final battle he fought side by side with the brother he had so hated. The hatred was gone at that moment, and he had lost interest in the sword he craved, but he still didn't love Inuyasha as a brother they just had a common goal. Naraku had insulted Sesshomaru's pride too many times and on top of that he kidnapped Rin.

Why did Sesshomaru try so desperately to find and save her then? Why so many times before? Why almost cry for her? Why feel such pain inside when she died the second time? Why worry about her? Sesshomaru put away Ah-Un then went inside the castle where he greeted his wife as usual then went on to attend business.

As Sesshomaru opened up a yet another scroll from the village of the lesser demons and read it he found that he couldn't well focus on it though try as he might it wasn't happening. He read on anyways trying to make sense of it all then ordered Jakken to get him another scroll so he might reply to it.

The lesser demons were so outlandish and didn't understand much for some were as dull as rocks. Yet again Sesshomaru thought of his kin but when he did the same thoughts came up. They were loyal, brave and...Sesshomaru stopped. Protective only of their kin. Just the kin. Nobody else. It wasn't in their blood to protect anything else. It was wrong or strange if they did. For them to protect somebody else they would have to be considered kin. Now Sesshomaru had a horrible dawning that lead to one conclusion. He had cared for Rin for so long that now he considered her as blood, as one of his own, as his kin.


	10. Meeting his daughters

Rin felt her back ache from all the manual labor she had done which consisted of being close to the floor. Today she was cleaning the hallway floor running a rag across it with a heavy grunt trying to get at a stick stain mostly caused by honey. It was so particular that Rin knew Yukimusume put it there on purpose. Rin could only wonder what other unpleasant surprises were in store for her.

A door opened upstairs then down the stairs came a pitter patter of feet, small feet. They rushed down the stairs hurriedly paying no mind to the maid until one of them tripped and Rin got to see who they were. They were two little girls, two demon little girls. Rin concluded that these were Sesshomaru's children. Rin thought they were very pretty young girls and would certainly grow up to be as stunning as their mother. The one who had tripped looked most like her mother and spilled something on her dress. She whined and cursed on about it until she pointed at Rin with glaring eyes.

"You there, servant girl! Fix my dress at once!"

Rin looked at the stain then back at the children until she realized that it would probably be much more pleasant working with Sesshomaru's daughters than scrubbing away at a persistent spot of honey on the floor. Rin got up and bowed lightly before asking them to please sit down so she could see the stain.

"Hurry up girl, we don't have all day you know! We have lessons soon!"

Rin perked her head up at the one who looked most like her mother and saw that she acted just like her. The other was just as rude giving her dirty looks and saying that if she dared mess with the dress she would personally make sure that Rin's head be cut off.

"I bet she doesn't even know how to get a stain like this out of a dress so fine! She can't even get a stain out of the floor!" The Yukimusume look alike snarled, gesturing to the orange-yellow spot on the floor that Rin left.

"She hasn't had the joy in her life to know what it's even like to wear a dress so fine! Look at her, she's so homely and unpleasant."

Rin groaned inwardly remarking in her head that they were defiantly not Sesshomaru's children but purely the spawn of Yukimusume's creation. She asked them if they could go in their room so that she may disrobe the sister and then get rid of the stain. After a bit of bickering they scurried up to their room which wasn't as luxurious as the Yukimisume's but layered with just as much material glut and grandeur as her room. The blue-eyed girl slipped off her dress delicately then put on a robe, tapping her foot and sucking her teeth all the while.

"Get a move on!" She shouted

"Yes, do hurry, we don't have time for such an incompetent maid!"

Rin asked for a tub of hot water and another servant gave it to her. She scrubbed the stain with hot water and in a blink of an eye it was gone. She held it up to make sure it was gone for sure then smiled.

"There you go, Little Miss, I'm sure it will be wearable now."

"My name is Shitsubo, got that! That is Ayamari. Huh, what a stupid maid woman! You should be kicked out or killed! You've kept us from lessons for so long." Shitsubo barked with her hands on her hips

Truthfully it only took about three minutes but they didn't care. Rin bowed and apologized but they continued to prattle on about how they missed breakfast because of her too. She asked if she could make them breakfast and after shouting her ears of they said she might as well but it had better be to their liking. Rin whipped up some slivers of boiled egg, grilled ham, and fresh veggies on a platter. They ate it without so much as a mumble but just when Rin thought they were pleased at it they told her it was gross. She wondered, then why did you almost lick the plate?

Before they left Rin was inclined to say something, something that she felt she should say even though it wasn't required or asked of her. She bowed lightly and softly said,

"Have a good day, be safe, and take care of yourself."

"We can take care of ourselves just fine!" Ayamari growled

"Yeah do you know who we are! The daughters of the two greatest demons in the world!" Shitsubo remarked with pride

"So don't go saying stupid little things like that, keep your comments to yourself!"

Rin looked softly at the daughters, feeling hurt and distraught. She had hoped they wouldn't be anything like their mother but instead she got two carbon copies. Rin bowed again, saying she was sorry but instead of stopping there she made another blunder by adding on,

"I just don't want you two to get hurt...I would be upset if you did."

They screamed at her some more, sucked their teeth, and rushed off to their lessons. Rin felt that nobody in this castle liked her except the few friends she had made but as for Sesshomaru's family, no. Later at night the two daughters lay in bed, in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. They were both thinking hard on something.

Their mother or father never really told them to be safe or that they would be upset if they got hurt. They just sort of expected they knew better. Neither of them spoke feelings of that nature too much so it was to say that Ayamari and Shitsubo didn't have any kindness or love in their lives and Rin had given them their first real taste of it and as much as they had scolded her for it, truthfully, it made them feel warm inside and they liked it, and her, a lot.


End file.
